The Service Secret
by PeetaPercyFANGirl
Summary: Mockingjay? Published Aug.24th,2010.Horrible ending.Written by Suzanne Collins.Or was it?Teens Rebecca and Kaitlyn uncover a nasty secret about Mockingjay,and must figure out what it truly means and tell the world, or the secret will be lost forever. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Hunger Games...but seeming I am writing a Fanfiction ABOUT The Hunger Games, I think it is pretty clear that I do NOT own the Hunger Games. I also unfortunately do not own any of the characters or Suzanne Collins...but I DO however own this story and MY characters because this is MY PLOT. Anyways, you get my gist. What's hers is hers and mine is mine, now you can continue reading. ;)**

**A/N: Hello everybody! So mucho gracias to my Beta whom I know personally for helping me with this story! :D I really hope you enjoy this one, because I know I do! Haha ya, so I am just saying right here and now, that this is not like a Hunger Games competition thing...it is a mystery ABOUT the books...so no characters in the arena and stuff...but I will mention them of course. Ya, so I would appreciate it if you would all: review, alert myself/my story, and favorite myself/my story...I want AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS to continue...thanks :) And remember, Happy Happy Hunger Games ;)**

The Service Secret

**Chapter One: Starting With A Smile**

"Yo!" I say yelling inside the house to my best friend Kaitlyn. She locked the front door again, and I am supposed to come over now; but I am a tad bit early. Frustrated, I yell at her window again, "Kaitlyn, I know you are in there, so come out here! I am kind of locked out, and you better have a good reason for locking the door again!"

I take a step back and look up to her window. It is on the second floor of her house, in the corner. The house is a creamish color, and has ivy crawling up the sides. I admit that her house is probably like my dream house. Her window is obviously pulled shut with her curtains, so I assume she is avoiding me. I sigh and walk around to the gate in the back.

Once I get there, I hop the fence and try to pretend that her neighbors are watching me as they are lounging on their porch. I land and almost lose my balance, but continue walking with purpose. Her dog, Amber, which is a guard dog of sorts since it is a German Shepherd, comes over to me. "Hey Amber," I say, happily scratching her under her chin where she likes it. "Miss Kaitlyn won't open the door again, so now Rebecca has to go around and get the key. You will help me, won't you?" I got up from the crouch I was in and walked towards her pool.

Her pool has lots of rockwork and plants, and it looks very tropical; again, it is my dream pool. It is also very deep, and it never gets old. I sighed and wiped my forehead brushing away light brown, or dark blond, hair out of my eyes. Today it is very hot, and I am supposed to come up town to swim at her house since I don't have a pool. It also works as another excuse to get to see Kaitlyn.

Walking away from the pool, I go towards her barbeque and Amber follows me. She probably thinks I am going to cook her something to eat, but that won't happen. Sometimes it does, but not today. You see, Amber got her name for a reason. She has the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the world. They are, of course, amber, and at times I find it hard to look at directly. So if she begs, most likely she gets what she wants.

I avoid Amber's eyes, and open up the bottom drawer which holds the gas tank underneath the grill. I try to move around the spider webs, but fail as I search for a key. The key lets me get into another drawer, which gets me to a wire, which will help me get the real key. The Roberts' don't want anybody to get into their house, so they try to be tricky about it, but I of course know all of their secrets as they know mine.

Once I put both of the keys back, I walk over to their back door. On the side of the window next to the door, there is a crack formed from many earthquakes long ago. These huge earthquakes developed the crack over time. It's a small crack, but it is big enough to hold a key. The wire is also designed a certain way to get inside a small hole beyond the wall's crack, which holds the key. It was hard the first few times we all tried it, but eventually we became experts. It only takes me about twenty seconds, and soon I am unlocking the door.

"Yo, Kaitlyn! You better have a good reason for locking me out, 'cus now I'm kicking your butt!" I begin to walk up the stairs, but then remember that I need to shut the door behind me, so I backtrack a bit.

"Ah, come on Rebecca, I forgot," says a voice from upstairs.

"Not good enough," I reply as I run up the stairs. I'm not really gonna kick her butt, and she knows it, but I was going to at least try to act like it.

I run through her hallway, and finally make it to her bathroom. I open the doors to the cupboard under her sink, and shift a few items around until I find yet another key. I shout in triumph and am about to stick it inside her bedroom's lock, but before I get the chance she swings the door open. I fall forward and we both laugh.

"Door wasn't locked, and I didn't know that my parent's locked the house. Did you have fun playing pirate?" She asks with a grin. I hit her arm playfully, and she rubs it, frowning. Kaitlyn is short for her age, and has blonde hair which she always keeps in perfect locks of curls that she does expertly. She is skinny, but has a kind of "chubby" little girl look about her face that is probably still there because she never got to stretch out. She always has shinning hazel eyes, but right now they look puffy and swollen. It's then that I notice that her voice sounds like she has just been crying.

I look past her shoulder into her room which is painted green and has many pictures and posters on the walls. On her bed is a copy of Mockingjay. Again.

"Kaitlyn, we both know this is not good for your health...do we need to call the family therapist again?" I raise my eyebrows. She looks straight at me, and knows I'm joking. But seriously, this is very bad for her health. She's like, insane. Not just into the book, but obsessed. She calls it her "passionate hobby." Ya right.

You think you love the Hunger Games series? She has one keychain, two shirts, two necklaces, three pairs of earrings, a board game, five pins, a phone case, a phone charm, one pair of shoes, many stories she wrote about it, one charm bracelet she made herself that has over twenty charms on it, one pillowcase, a million posters, a handbag, four hair clips, and pictures all over her binder and room...not to mention that it is ALL she talks about and she owns all of the books. Oh, and I forgot to mention the two sweaters, mouse pad, hat, twelve bookmarks, mug, and three fake Facebook accounts.

"Haha, very funny Rebecca." She stuck her tongue out at me and attempted to fix her mascara, which just so happened to be running all over her face. "Well, you know I always get emotional in books, so don't hate! And the ending in Mockingjay is just so awful...I'm sorry, it just could have ended better," then she glanced around and sighed. "Good, Peeta didn't hear that!" I raise my eyebrows at her again, and she gives me a look that says you-know-I-am-insanely-in-love-with-Peeta. I am all too familiar with that look, so I decide to ignore her.

"So are we gonna swim or what?" I ask her, now slightly annoyed.

"Nope, sorry. Ya know, Tom decided to visit me," I sigh, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Well this sucks! What are we going to do? I didn't walk all the way here from downtown to uptown for nothing! And don't you dare count playing pirate!" I exclaim.

She looks around the room thinking then says, "Well...maybe we could study for that history test coming up?" I give her a blank look. "You know, about the Civil War and junk...oh yeah, that's right. I'm his T.A. so only I know about it. What did you choose for your thing anyways?"

She's referring to our extra class. Our old teacher apparently had a nervous breakdown, so everyone's schedules changed. The school is forcing us to do some kind of class to build character development skills, and everybody hates it. I however haven't chosen yet. I address this to her, "To be honest, I haven't chosen yet." Kaitlyn walks over to her mini fridge and took out a gallon of milk. She drinks it straight from the carton, but when I share this news she sprays milk everywhere.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream at her, trying to get milk out of my face. Once I made sure none of it was near my mouth, I chill a bit. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Please tell me again why you are a vegan? If you don't give me a good answer, then I will pour this whole carton on your head." She is not joking. And I honestly don't know why I am a vegan.

"Ummmm 'cus ever since our apartment complex had allowed us to have pets, somebody got chickens and they gross me out and they hurt them when they kill them!" I tell her.

"No freaking duh, how else are you going to eat them? Oh, and I should let you know that I finally agreed to join Peta like you asked me too," she giggles when she says Peta, and I know she is thinking about Peeta. She then holds up her fist and adds a finger for each word she says, "Peta: People Eat Tasty Animals." Then she smacks her lips right in front of my face, and I slap her.

"Nice try, but I heard that from a movie."

"Oh ya," she said quizzically, "which one?"

"Did You Hear About the Morgans," I guessed, "please remind me again why I am your friend?"

She put her finger on her head and began to tap it, "Um, because I am awesome?"

"Define awesome. All I see is a hyper ball of energy. How can your body even store all that energy anyways? I am seriously mind boggled."

"You know why. Come," she says, clapping her hands, "we go on the school website." Kaitlyn yells something unrecognizable, and then jumps onto her swirly chair that flings her all the way across the room to her computer with perfect aim. She must practice when I'm not around. "Now, I don't get why you procrastinate so much, it's unhealthy. Do we go to the same therapist? I think we should, that would be awesome. OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH! Kevin just texted me, he said 'wats up?' what do I say?"

"Whoa!" I say, keeping her at an arms length away, "Your motor-mouth is malfunctioning again. Just say 'nm.' That way he knows your not interested. Always play it cool." I have never before been in a relationship, but somehow I am an expert at these kind of things.

She snaps her fingers and her face lights up, "Thanks Becca! Text message, Kevin, reply, 'Nm, u?' send. Kaitlyn, peetarocksmysocks15, Firefox, w.w.w.," I interrupt her babbling, annoyed.

"Must you say everything out loud?"

"No...but if it bothers you, then yes." She grins wickedly. I just glare at her and let her continue talking. That way she will shut up sooner-I hope.

She finally gets onto our school site, and our mascot pops up, followed by pictures of other students. We look through all of the tabs on the website, and finally find it: Schedules and Classes. I lean over Kaitlin's shoulder and begin purposely breathing up her neck since I know it is one of her pet peeves.

"Ah-hah!" She suddenly yells making me jump. "Enroll in class...oh no! Becca-ecca! There is only," she gulped, "one class. You have to do a community service class!"

"WHAT?" I yanked the mouse out of her hand, and turned the computer screen to face me at a better angle. I moaned when I saw she wasn't lying. "Well, let's see what this class offers." Apparently you are supposed to scrape gum, pick up trash during lunch, encourage others to participate in gardening, garden yourself, recycle, and a bunch of other stuff. I nearly died inside when it said we would have to go outside of class to participate in clean ups. Then it was also supposed to give us lessons about being more resourceful and green.

I think I begin to hyperventilate, and Kaitlyn slaps me. "Becca! It's not the end of the world! It is one semester out of your sophomore year, chill. Wait, what-the-heck? I just got an e-mail saying my schedule changed!" She pushes me out of the chair I stole from her, and I land on the floor with a thud. I'm pretty sure I will get a big bruise on my long leg somewhere near the knee.

Kaitlyn types in a bunch of stuff on the computer, and pulls up her e-mail. The offending email is from none other than Mr. Borie, our history teacher. It reads, "Dear Kaitlyn Roberts, I am here to inform you that your schedule has been changed. Due to the crowded classes and low admittance, I am sorry to inform you that you have been fired as my assistant. I needed to choose more responsible and intelligible students for my cause. We also have video footage taped from the hallways, that you stole my upcoming test, so therefore, you are untrustworthy. I hope you will understand, and your schedule has been changed to have a class with Mrs. Jallinsky instead. Your detention will be served on Tuesday for cheating, and your test score will be docked. Thank you, Mr. Borie."

"WHAT THE H-" I clamp my hand over Kaitlyn's mouth before she got to say anything. But then she licks my hand and I pull away, staring bugged eyed and the offender. Gross! She ignores me in her angry rant. "UNTRUSTWORTHY? MORE INTELLIGIBLE? I have a 4.0 GPA! Ohmigosh! What is this crap? DETENTION! This is my first one, what do I do? And I thought I grabbed a study guide! Wait a minute, does that say Mrs. Jallinsky? Oh gosh, I have that stupid class with you!" She turns to me with a horrific expression plastered onto her face. "I can't do this. Oh my gosh, I can't do this! My life is over! This class is so long, I can't survive, I-" I cut her off with a slap.

"Shut up! What happened to it not being the end of the world? And like you said, it is only for the rest of one semester...poor Ms. Roedricks." For a moment we sit there in silence, but then I switch back to the school site, and enlist us both to have that torturous class. But who knows, it might actually be fun. Kaitlyn moans, as I did, but I ignore her.

"So," I say, trying to get that motor mouth of hers to start up again. "You stole My. Borie's history test? That is so sick! Lemme see it!" I hold my hand out and make a gesture that I want it. She lazily gets out of her chair, and awkwardly walks to her unmade bed. She pulls her covers around, and then finds a covered sheet of paper and hands it to me. When she plops it down on my lap, all I can do is gape at her.

"Thought it was a study guide that I could get a head start on," she says slowly and quietly, "but then I realized all the answers where already inside it and it was all correct."

"How could you think this was a study guide? It's huge! It has to be like sixty problems! Dude, what were you thinking? Oh well, I hope you have fun in detention this Tuesday...you have Miss. Ceron, our Calculus teacher." I snicker.

"Ugh, stop reminding me Rebecca! I might as well try to enjoy this three day weekend as best as I can right now." She frowns.

"I'm tired," I say as I plopped down on her bed. "Yo, Kate, can you check what our first assignment for Jallinsky is?" I ask. She mumbles something to me, and I close my eyes.

I am jolted awake when she jumps on top of me, screaming. She begins to speak with this creepy voice, and I'm confused until I heard the words she is saying, "Our first assignment is a field trip -get this- during school to clean a cemetery! Oh yeah, I wonder if they have dead chickens and cows there..." Her eyes are as big as saucers, trying to freak me out. I suddenly feel sick, and I raise up my hand to stop her.

"Whatever doesn't seem too bad. One time for church we went and cleaned a cemetery, so no biggy. All we did was fix some things, and clean the headstones. Heaven forbid, it was even fun. I mean they give you this rock-" Now Kaitlyn stops me.

"Ya, I get it, but I can figure it out on my own. Right now though, I'm gonna try to at least fake a smile for this. Ugh it says it is on Tuesday! How am I going to serve my detention and go on a field trip?" She whines.

"Chillax, we will get it all worked out. I mean, maybe if you give him the test back, he will change it to a lunch detention instead. Now hush up, I'm gonna sleep now."

She raises up her arms as in defeat, "all right, whatever floats your boat."

I laugh, "I don't float, I fly."

She rolls her eyes and laughs with me, "Whatever flies your plane. Now go and sleep, I'm still not finished with Mockingjay."

And then I went to sleep.


End file.
